Forever After the Day
by DramaLexy
Summary: AU for S3x09 – Forever in a Day. What if Daniel's dream world had been real? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

TITLE: Forever After the Day

AUTHOR: DramaLexy

SUMMARY: AU for S3x09 – Forever in a Day. What if Daniel's dreamworld had been real?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this show…wow, would things have been different. But I don't, so don't sue.

DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know where first so I can come visit.

* * *

Light. Blindingly bright light. Daniel instantly closed his eyes again against the onslaught, allowing only little slivers through. Where was he? What had happened? After a moment, he opened his eyes a little wider, blinking against the pain caused by the fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling. Bulbs he recognized – he was in the infirmary at the SGC.

As that thought cleared his mind, and his vision began to swim a little less, he realized there was someone beside him, holding his hand. "Dan'iel, you're awake," he person said, and he instantly recognized the voice. No one else could make his name sound quite like that. "He's awake," she added for someone else's benefit, and Daniel turned his head slightly to see Dr. Janet Frasier approaching the bed he was on as well. She used a penlight to check his eyes, making him wince.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asked.

Daniel looked back to Sha're, tightening his grip on her fingers slightly to make sure she was really there. How was she there? The last thing he remembered…He wasn't sure what he remembered. "Confused," was the best answer he could come up with.

Janet smiled. "I bet. Can you tell me your name?"

He blinked, unable to tear his eyes away from his wife. "Daniel Jackson."

"And what's your birthday?"

"July 8th." THAT wasn't the part that he was confused about. "Sha're," he whispered, almost not daring to speak her name for fear she'd disappear. But she didn't.

"Yes, husband?" she replied with a smile, and he realized how much he'd missed that sight over the past two and a half years.

"You're alive."

"I am," she confirmed with a nod.

"As are most of our people," another voice interjected, and Daniel looked beyond his wife for the first time to see that they were surrounded by the other members of SG-1 and Kasuf. "Thanks be to you. Thanks be to all of you."

Daniel, however, was still missing pieces. "What happened?"

"I found you in the clutches of Amonet's ribbon device," Teal'c spoke up. "I had no recourse but to fire upon her."

"Then we took her straight to the Tok'ra," Sam added. "They had a captured sarcophagus and a way to remove the goa'uld."

Daniel looked up at Sha're as she gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. "Then I was dreaming before…" he murmured.

"What?" Jack asked him with a frown, but Daniel shook his head, eyes still locked on his wife.

"Nothing," he told his friend as she leaned over to kiss him. The others beat a hasty retreat, but Daniel hardly noticed. All he could see was Sha're. "There're so many things I want to say to you," he whispered. "I don't know where to begin."

She smiled. "We have time now, my Dan'iel."

"Are you okay?" he suddenly asked. "What did they have to do to you? How long have I been out?" he added as that thought dawned on him.

"Shhh," she whispered, laying a finger over his lips. "You slumbered for a few days, but I am fine. I am perfect now – now that I am here with you." Daniel shifted slightly on the bed, making room for her to lie down beside him. As he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the warm weight of her body against his, he finally relaxed for the first time in years.

Sha're was home.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

By the next morning, Daniel could at least sit up, although his legs shook like a newborn foal's the first time he tried to stand. Just walking across the infirmary to the bathroom took a lot out of him. "When will he be stronger?" Sha're asked Frasier as they helped him get back into bed.

"It may be a few days," she replied. "You took quite a shock to your system, Daniel. If Teal'c had been a few seconds later…"

Sha're hung her head as the doctor left them alone. "What is it?" Daniel asked her.

"I could have killed you," she whispered, and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"But you didn't."

"Because of good fortune."

"It doesn't matter why. We're both here. Alive. That's what's important. You had no control over what Amonet did."

"I tried. I tried so hard, but she was stronger."

"You survived," he told her. "You never gave in to her. That makes you very strong, my love."

Sha're sniffled slightly, gently playing with his hair. It was very strange to her for it to be so short; it felt completely different. "Do you think…that there is hope?"

"For what?"

"That…if I could be saved from the evil demon, then Skaara could be, too?"

Daniel turned his head to kiss her hand. "I made a promise to your father that I would bring both of you home. We'll find him."

* * *

There was only one way to continue the search, however, and that was for Daniel to remain on Earth, continue working with SG-1. Sha're decided to be the one to break the news to her father – Daniel had already done so much. Needless to say, he didn't take it well.

"I have waited so long," Kasuf told her in their native tongue as they talked together in the room he'd been given within the mountain. "You belong at home, my daughter!"

"I belong with my husband," Sha're countered. "After all that he has done…He nearly died to return me to your embrace."

"He should return to Abydos as well," Kasuf persisted. "You have both been missed greatly."

"Skaara is still out there, Father. Still trapped by the demon that controls his body. Would you have Dan'iel abandon him?"

Kasuf looked away. "Of course not…But my good son and the Tau'ri have bestowed upon me a gift which I can never repay." She was stunned to see tears in his eyes; Sha're couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her father cry. "To see you here, healthy and whole before me…my heart is full."

"I feel the same joy seeing you here," she quickly assured him, taking his hand in both of hers. "But…I must spend the rest of my days trying to make up for my misdeeds to my husband. I have to remain at his side."

Her father sighed. "I could not bear to lose you again, my daughter."

"You won't lose me. But we must find Skaara. The nightmare we have endured must end."

Kasuf was silent for a long moment, but finally nodded. "Come back to me safely," he told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"I will, Father. And we will bring Skaara home as well."

* * *

Sha're watched, along with Jack O'Neill, as Kasuf went back through the gate to Abydos. Alone. She knew it was impossible, but she could almost feel the sandy air and the sun's warmth through the chaapa'ai. She longed so badly to see her home again, but would have to be patient. Amonet had taught her patience.

As she headed back towards the infirmary, she wasn't expecting to see Daniel in the corridor, waiting for her. She didn't even have to say a word, he just pulled her into his arms and held her. "Soon," he murmured into her hair. "You'll see him again soon."

Sha're gave a watery chuckle. "You are too good for me."

"I want to show you something," Daniel whispered as her tears subsided.

"What is it?"

His right hand trailed along the wall, helping him keep his balance, as they walked toward an elevator. Inside of the little car, Daniel smiled. "Close your eyes."

"A surprise?" Sha're asked as she followed his instruction. The elevator began to ascend, and Daniel kept a hand on her arm to ensure she didn't lose her balance.

"Something like that," he replied with a smile. Once the car had reached its destination, he guided her forward, down a hall. Sha're could feel the air change, from the staleness inside of the mountain to a colder, damper mixture. There was vegetation nearby and the ground beneath her feet was broken into small bits.

"Dan'iel?"

"Not yet," he replied. They had loved to surprise each other on Abydos, whether it was Sha're orchestrating a trek to the dunes to watch the sunset or Daniel preparing the evening meal before his wife had to. Making the other smile had always brought great joy.

"Dan'iel…" she asked again, her voice taking on a bit of a sing-song quality. She could feel his smile, even without looking.

"Open your eyes, my love," he told her and Sha're complied to see that they were surrounded by trees. Mountains towered on the other side of the valley before them, and stars were just beginning to twinkle in the twilight sky. "Welcome to Earth, Sha're."

"This is Colorado?" she asked. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She smiled, taking everything in. Daniel had told her many stories about places on Earth – Washington, New York, Egypt. His stories of the mountains had fascinated her, though; she'd never seen any hills other than sand dunes. The vision before her was magnificent. "It's just as you described it," she whispered to her husband. "It's beautiful."

* * *

TBC...

Feedback is much appreciated 8-)


	3. Chapter 2

Janet finally released Daniel the following morning; he'd have a couple days to readjust at home before SG-1 would be sent out again into the galaxy. From the passenger seat of his car, Sha're drank in all the sights as they drove through Colorado Springs.

"I know, Dan'iel, that you have told me your whole world is covered in villages like this," she said at one point. "But…I find it so hard to imagine."

"Some are much bigger than this," he reminded her. "And the entire planet isn't exactly covered."

She was quiet for a long moment. "I wonder, had it not been for Ra, Apophis, and the others – would the entire Galaxy be like this?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Inside his apartment, he stood in the entry to the living area and just watched as she took everything in. Sha're slowly walked around the room, looking at all of his books and knickknacks. She wasn't the same, he realized. The beautiful, innocent woman that he'd been gifted with – that he'd fallen head over heels in love with – had changed. She still looked at the things from his world with wonder, but her time with Amonet had given her new understanding. She could figure out the purpose of many of the objects on her own.

Daniel found it slightly disturbing that this bothered him. Their relationship had always been about sharing; they had taught each other their languages, she showed him all that was expected of him on Abydos, and he had unlocked her people's past for her. But there had always been a certain quality about her – a certain innocence – that had defined the balance between them. What would things be like now if that was gone?

"Dan'iel?" he heard her say and realized that he'd been caught spacing out.

"Sorry…What do you think?"

Sha're smiled. "It is wonderful, my husband."

"There's the kitchen, too. I can make you something to eat if you're hungry."

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

"I can show you how everything works later." Daniel noticed a shiver run through her body. "Are you cold?" Taking her hand, he led her to the thermostat. "Push this button here to make it warmer. You can see the numbers go up."

She nodded. "What do they mean?"

Daniel smiled. Same old curiosity – maybe she hadn't changed as much as he'd thought. "That's the temperature in Fahrenheit…" He suddenly realized that wouldn't mean anything to her. "Oh, God, there's so much to teach you, so much that never mattered before! It's a system of measure used here in the US. There are other systems used in other places around the world, but we won't go into that yet. We have all kinds of measures for saying how much of something we have, how fast we're moving, how much time has passed…"

"Why do you need more than one?"

"Because humans are just like that." Sha're giggled. "Oh, this is important. Money." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Remember, we don't trade things here. If you need something, you have to be able to pay for it." Daniel held a five dollar bill up. "Do you remember this number?" he asked, pointing to the corner.

"Mmm…five?"

"Yes. This is a five dollar bill. There are other bills and we also have coins. The coins are the easiest because they're different shapes and colors."

Sha're smiled at the excitement in his eyes. "Teach me, Dan'iel. Teach me everything."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day going over what Daniel deemed to be the basics of life on Earth. By the time they were cleaning up dinner, Sha're could figure out how to pay for something, tell time, find specific channels on the TV, and use the microwave and stove.

"I think Sam said she could take you shopping tomorrow," Daniel told Sha're as he washed and she dried their dishes. "Get some more clothes, and any other things you'd like."

"That would be nice." A couple of the women who worked at Cheyenne had donated a few outfits for her, since she couldn't exactly wear fatigues and an SGC jacket out in public. Sha're had never been as obsessed with style as some of the other women in Nagada, but she found herself looking forward to discover what was fashionable on Earth.

After Sha're finished with the last plate, she gave her husband a critical eye as he cleaned up the sink and counter. "You look tired, Dan'iel."

"I guess I am. It's been a heck of a week."

"Then you should sleep."

Daniel smiled. "Mmm, I'm looking forward to that bed not feeling so empty anymore." He dipped his head to kiss her, but Sha're turned away. "What's wrong?"

"I have shamed you, my husband."

"What?"

"I do not deserve to lie with you when I have been with another."

Daniel brushed her hair back from her face. "We've been through this, Sha're. You know that I don't blame you. You had no choice."

She looked away. "I could have taken my life, and the demon along with me."

He shuddered. "Thank God that you didn't. Look at me." After a moment's hesitation, she complied. "Do you remember the night that we met?"

"Yes," Sha're whispered.

"You were terrified. That you wouldn't be enough, that I…that I would hurt you." The very idea made his blood boil. "But I got you to trust me then, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Trust me now. I've been searching for you over two years, Sha're. Do you really think I would have done it if I didn't want you back more than I wanted my next breath?"

"You made a promise to my father," she replied with a shrug. "You are an honorable man."

Daniel smiled. "Honor had little to do with it. For that year on Abydos, when we were together, I was whole…Trust me."

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

It probably shouldn't have been surprising that neither one of them slept very well over the next couple of nights. At least one would wake up at some point in the early hours of the day with a nightmare. Daniel's were always the same – that Teal'c had actually killed Sha're and there was nothing anyone could do about it. For Sha're, things were much more complicated. The horrors she'd seen were things Daniel didn't even want to imagine. There was no use in telling her it was only a dream – they both knew better.

The night before he was supposed to return to work, the dream was so bad he could hardly wake her from it, and ended up with a split lip for his trouble. "It's okay, it's okay!" he tried to assure her, quickly licking the blood from his lip. "You're safe, Sha're. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

Her eyes finally opened, wild with terror. "Dan'iel?"

"Yes, my love."

"Apophis is gone?"

"He is, sweetheart. You're safe now."

She took a shuddery breath before the tears came. "It was so real. I could feel his touch…"

"He's gone now. He can't hurt you."

"Promise me you will never leave me?" Sha're whispered once she'd calmed down slightly.

Daniel kissed her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

In the morning, when Sha're awakened, she was alone in their bed, but could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. She pulled on a robe and went to investigate. Daniel smiled from his place at the counter, cutting up fruit.

"Hey, good morning. Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her.

"Yes, my husband." As she stood across the counter from him, she noticed the cut on his lip. "Dan'iel, what happened?"

"It's nothing," he told her. "Really, I'm fine. I've definitely had worse." He handed her the fruit to put on the table. "Come on, we need to eat and get out of here; I've got a meeting at 9:30. Hammond said you could use a computer on base to learn more about Earth, if you wanted. Or you could stay here for the day, get some rest."

Sha're shook her head. "I'll go with you."

Once they got to Cheyenne, Daniel got her set up in a spare office, made sure she knew how to find the cafeteria, infirmary, and conference room, and then headed to his meeting. They would be traveling off-world that afternoon, and had several other things to catch up on in the meantime.

After Hammond dismissed SG-1 and headed back to his office, Jack caught his friend's elbow before he could follow Sam and Teal'c downstairs. "How's the other guy?" he asked.

Daniel frowned. "What?"

Jack pointed to his lip. "Bar brawl?"

"Oh. No, just…nightmare."

Jack frowned. "Must have been pretty impressive."

"Yeah, you could say that. Sha're keeps remembering things…reliving them in her dreams. I swear that if Apophis wasn't already dead, I'd kill him with my bare hands."

"How's she adjusting?"

"Pretty well, all things considered…Is it wrong that I don't even want to ask her about the past two years? I mean…I've got a pretty good imagination. I can come up with ideas on my own. But I don't want them to be confirmed."

"Has she wanted to talk about it?"

"No. I know she's ashamed. I try to tell her not to be, but…I guess that's probably not very helpful if I can't even deal with it." He sighed.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out. Been through too much already to give up now."

* * *

Daniel needed to talk with Sam, so Jack decided to go put in a visit with his best friend's wife. Sha're was completely enthralled with the computer screen before her when he came in the door.

"Anything interesting?" he asked her.

"So much that I hardly know where to begin. It is all fascinating."

Jack leaned against the doorjamb. "I'd imagine you know a lot more about the universe now."

Sha're looked down. "The Goa'uld do not want to learn, they want to control. So many worlds, so many cultures…and they don't care about any of it."

"But you learned," Jack deduced.

"What I could…Earth is unique. Your people are very fortunate."

"Yeah. If only the rest of the planet knew that…"

Silence lingered for a long moment. "Jack?" she finally asked, her voice low. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of Dan'iel."

Jack smiled. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"I can see that you care about him, as a man would his brother. He respects you greatly, and his trust is never misplaced."

"Well, I can't have anything happen to a member of my team…"

Sha're smiled knowingly. "I understand. But I thank you anyway."

Jack shifted his stance a little aprehensively. "Listen, I'm not going to pretend to understand what you've been through, but...if you need someone to talk to - someone who isn't your husband - remember that you can come find me, okay?"

After a moment, she nodded. "I will remember."

* * *

They all formed a nice routine over the next few days. SG-1 was back in action, and Sha're spent her days learning about Earth. She wished so badly that her brother and other childhood friends could be there to share in her discoveries. Everyone had enjoyed Daniel's stories of his homeworld, but to actually be there, to actually see pictures of all the places he described. It was amazing.

She was caught off-guard, however, the day that a Tok'ra named Martouf came to the planet, desperately seeking the SGC's help in order to save Samantha Carter's father and thwart a plot to destroy the System Lords. As Daniel shared the plan for their mission with his wife, she didn't think she'd ever felt colder in her entire life.

"General Hammond has said you can stay here," he told her. "That way, you'll know as soon as there's any word, and you don't have to be alone."

Sha're nodded slowly. She hadn't been prepared for this. Of course she'd known what his life was like, here with SG-1, but she hadn't been prepared to actually watch him go away on dangerous missions where there was no certainty that he would return.

On Abydos, the biggest danger he'd ever faced was the sandstorms; occasionally he would be so enthralled by the great pyramid that he'd forget her warnings and end up trapped there for half a day or more when a vicious storm blew through. She would always chide him and perhaps let him think that she truly was angry – he was always very good at making things up to her – but the danger in those situations was small compared to what he now faced.

"You must keep your promise to me, Dan'iel," she quietly said. He seemed slightly confused for a moment, not sure which promise she spoke of, then it dawned on him.

"I'll be back," he assured her. "Nothing can keep us apart now."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks to everyone who's sent feedback so far. Reviews are a writer's crack, so keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 4

The waiting was torture. Sha're didn't know why she had such a terrible feeling about this mission, but she was trying hard to shake it. As she stood in the conference room, looking down to the Gate room below, she tried to wrap her head around the fact that this was Daniel's life now. He spent his days going out into the Galaxy to fight against the evil false gods and learn about other civilizations. She knew this was what made him happy. How many nights had she gone out to the pyramid on Abydos to drag him away from his work and back to their home? Any spare moment that he wasn't working, her scholarly husband had been writing in his journals or studying the old writings in the caves or by the gate. She'd wondered more than once if he had really stayed on her planet because of her, or because of the knowledge that Abydos held. It had taken months to get up the courage to ask him. He hadn't answered in words, but in kisses and gentle touches that let her know how much she was loved. Their marriage may have been a surprise, but Daniel had chosen her.

Then Apophis chose her. And everything changed.

"Sha're?" she heard a voice ask, and turned to see General Hammond.

"I'm sorry. Should I not be here?"

He smiled. "No, no, you're fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

She tried to fake a smile, but it didn't really work. "Scared," she admitted.

"Well, that's understandable. But I don't think Daniel would have gone on this mission if it wasn't important, and if he didn't think he'd be returning to you…Have you eaten today?"

"Morning meal…I am not hungry now."

"Well, then how about you keep an old man company while he has some lunch?"

* * *

The meal was pleasant, though Sha're mostly picked at the small portion of food that Hammond had insisted she get. He'd asked about Abydos, her family and friends, and her time here on Earth. He seemed to enjoy hearing her memories about Daniel from the year that he'd been off-planet and was glad that she was adjusting now. It actually made Sha're slightly sad to talk with him – he reminded her very much of her father.

After leaving the mess hall, she wandered down to the infirmary to see if Janet was busy. Like Sam, the doctor was easy to talk to and full of advice. She wasn't expecting to see a red-brown haired girl sitting in the CMO's office, bent over a drawing. "Is Dr. Frasier here?" Sha're asked her.

"Mom had to run over to the Academy for a little bit. She'll be back."

Sha're was pretty sure that she remembered Daniel mentioning at some point that Janet had a daughter. "You are…Cassandra?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"My husband, Dan'iel, told me about you."

Cassie thought about that. "You're Sha're."

"I am."

"My mom told me that they found you. I bet Daniel was really happy, huh? He's been looking for a really long time – since before I even came to Earth."

That got Sha're's attention. "You're not from this world?"

Cassie shook her head. "My village got destroyed by the Goa'uld. But Sam and Jack and Daniel and Teal'c found me and brought me here, and Janet became my mom."

"Was it…difficult when you arrived?"

She shrugged. "I was scared. I was sick and didn't know if I was going to get better. But Sam wouldn't give up on me. At first I wished that I could go back home, but then I started to like it here." She offered a smile. "You'll see – you will, too."

* * *

Sha're spent the afternoon with Cassie, making pictures and talking about the girl's transition to life on Earth. It helped to have someone to share the experience with. Sha're knew that Teal'c was, of course, also not from the planet, but he was different. Teal'c was like Daniel – he traveled through the Stargate – but Cassie was more like her.

She was a little less edgy the following day, and could go back to looking through the computer to pass the time. No one knew how long SG-1's mission would take, but it had to be less than a week. After that…it wouldn't matter anymore.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" a voice called through the base's PA system at one point in the afternoon. Sha're looked up from the screen in front of her; she knew what that announcement meant. Either one of the SGC's other teams was coming back early, or – more likely – it was SG-1.

Alarms were ringing as she made her way to the Gateroom. The door was open, and she slipped inside in time to see SG-1 come through the gate. The Tau'ri members looked pretty ragged; Jack was leaning heavily on Teal'c in order to walk, they were all covered in dirt and grime, and they looked exhausted – but they were alive.

The tension seemed to melt from Daniel when he saw his wife, and they were quickly in each other's arms.

"Infirmary," Janet reminded him as she passed by. Jack was being carted out in a wheelchair.

"I'll get there," Daniel promised.

"Sooner rather than later." But he barely paid her any attention, focused instead on the brunette in his arms.

"Are you hurt?" Sha're asked her husband.

"I'm in one piece, more or less. Kept my promise, didn't I?"

She smiled. "Yes, you did."

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5

Janet wanted to keep everyone overnight in the infirmary, just to be sure. They'd been through a lot and she didn't want to take chances. Sha're wound up falling asleep beside Daniel, and he smiled down at her as he watched her.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," he quietly told Jack. The older man chuckled. "I've gotta wonder if I'm doing right by her."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way of knowing when we'll find Skaara again. Maybe I should have taken Sha're home first. She said she wanted to stay here, but…what's she going to say? She's still half afraid I'm going to decide I don't want her anymore."

"She said that?"

"I can see it in her eyes. She blames herself for everything Amonet did. I don't know how to get through to her."

Jack was quiet for a long moment. "You think you oughta tell her?"

Daniel looked up. "What? That Apophis is still alive?" Jack nodded. "Not unless I have to. Her nightmares are bad enough already."

* * *

When Sha're opened her eyes in the morning, Daniel was still asleep. After carefully extracting herself from his embrace, she headed down the hall to the nearest restroom. A full night of rest was so rare with their nightmares; she was thankful for the reprieve. With Daniel back home again, they could continue trying to put their lives together, continue looking for her brother. It had been so long since she had been able to honestly dream of a future.

She washed her hands in the sink, and then cupped them together to collect water to wash her face with. As she straightened, looking in the mirror, her eyes widened in terror as she looked in the mirror and saw Apophis behind her, grinning evilly as he held the Harcesis child. "My queen," he greeted her, the deep voice fueling her fear. However, when she turned to face him, she was alone in the bathroom. Looking back to the mirror revealed only her reflection – Apophis was gone.

Sha're sat on the floor, too weak to remain standing. She never told Daniel about these dreams or visions. It would be best if he never had to think about her Goa'uld child again. But she couldn't forget the baby so easily. She – as Sha're, not Amonet – had carried him for nine months, hating him and loving him at the same time. The baby hadn't had any say in its conception; how could she begrudge it the opportunity to live?

But now, she had to forget him. There was only so much that she could expect Daniel to forgive. Asking him to find not only Skaara but her son as well would be too much. With Apophis and Amonet dead, hopefully the boy would be safe.

Once she'd pulled herself back together, Sha're returned to the infirmary. Cassie was seated with Sam on her bed, both of them caught up in a game that Sha're didn't recognize. "Hi, Sha're!" the girl said as she noticed the other woman joining them.

"Morning," Sam added.

"Good morning. What are you playing?"

"Chess," Cassie replied. "Sam's teaching me…Do you have board games on Abydos?"

"We had games, yes, but not like this."

"We didn't have anything like it on Hanka, either," Cassie informed her.

"Well," Sam said, "Maybe I can teach both of you. Then you can play each other if I'm off-world."

* * *

Sha're quickly decided that she liked the game. Daniel had a board at his apartment and they played for a few hours that night. He was amazed by how well she'd picked up the rules and strategy.

"Checkmate," she told her husband with what she hoped was an innocent smile.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "I'm never teaching you how to play cards." A quick glance at the clock made him groan. "Jeez, it's late. I've gotta get in to the lab in the morning; SG-4 brought back some artifacts from P4X-659. You should find Sam, let her see the monster she's created."

"Could I see your work?" Sha're asked as they headed into the bedroom. Daniel stopped short.

"What?"

"I just thought…Do you remember when I would join you in the caves?"

A smile crossed his face; he had heard her correctly. "Of course. I always loved the nights that you came along the best."

"Sometimes it was the only way to make sure you came home at a respectable hour."

He laughed. "Yeah, true. But I'm better now, aren't I? Even learned how to cook a decent meal for myself."

Sha're smiled. "Yes, you have improved…Slightly."

* * *

Daniel had hoped to be able to sleep through the night, but was awakened by screams around 3AM. The sound made his heart stop. Sha're was struggling in bed beside him against an invisible foe, tears running down her face. "Sha're," he said, trying to shake her awake. "Sha're! You're all right!" It didn't seem to have any effect. "Sweetheart, please…"

Finally, her eyes opened and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "The demon," she whimpered. "It returned. I could feel it in my back!"

"Amonet is dead, Sha're. She can't hurt you." But that didn't seem to help.

"I want to go home," she sobbed. "Dan'iel, please, I want to go home!"

He held her close, smoothing her hair and trying to control his own panicked breathing. "Okay, my love. It's okay. I'll take you home."

* * *

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6

Hammond looked up at the sound of a knock on his doorframe. "Dr. Jackson, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Um, I need some time off."

The general frowned, concerned. "How much time? Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure how much right now. And no, I guess everything's not all right, but it will be. Sha're wants to return to Abydos."

Hammond sat back in his chair. "I thought she was doing well?"

"So did I. But I think she just wanted to make things easier for me. I need to take care of her, make sure she's okay, and then I can return and continue to search for Skaara."

The older man nodded. "I understand, son. You've got a special girl there. You take the time you need; we'll leave the light on for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sha're knew that the trip to Abydos would only be temporary for at least one of them. She felt foolish for making such a demand of her husband, but couldn't bring herself to take it back. Just the thought of seeing her father again brought tears to her eyes.

"Is there anything you want to take with you?" Daniel asked his wife as they packed light bags. He was mainly taking books or tools to be able to continue his studies in the caves. Clothing would be worked out once they arrived on Abydos.

"Pictures," Sha're decided. "I want to show Father the things on this world that I read about."

"All right, we can print some things out when we get to Cheyenne." He zippered up his little duffel and looked up at her. "Ready?"

Sha're moved across the room and kissed him until they were both breathless. "Yes," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"W-what was that for?" Daniel asked once he was able to put together a coherent thought again.

"Because I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too. It'll be okay; we'll be in Nagada for dinner tonight." He was surprised to see her eyes shining; maybe she needed this more than he thought. Daniel mentally kicked himself for not planning the trip sooner. _We'll be there soon,_ he reminded himself. _And then she'll be okay._

* * *

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Janet all came to the Gateroom to say good-bye. "You take care of yourself," Jack told his friend, shaking his hand.

Daniel nodded. "I will."

"Keep him out of trouble, huh?" he then added for Sha're. She smiled.

Janet and Sam hugged both of them, and Teal'c was his normal stoic self, but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Just as Jack was about to give the signal to Walter to dial the gate, it began lighting up from an incoming wormhole.

"Who's off-world?" Daniel asked Jack. He shook his head.

"No one that I knew of."

After a few moments, it was obvious that the iris was beginning to look funny, wavering slightly. "Is it just my eyes," Daniel asked, "Or…"

Sam nodded. "It's loosing integrity."

"Everybody fall back," the order came from the control room, and they headed towards the door. However, a moment later, an orange cat walked straight through the iris. Sam's eyes went wide.

"Hold your fire!" she called to the Marines who had taken up positions around the room. "It's Schrodinger. The cat that I gave the Tollan Narim." And a moment later, Narim walked through as well. Hammond had joined them in the Gateroom and Narim directed his attention to the general.

"General Hammond, I am unfamiliar with Earth protocol in these matters. I sent Schrodinger so you would know a friend was coming."

Hammond nodded. "It's all right, Narim. The Tollan are welcome here." He turned to the soldiers around them. "All units, stand down. What can we do for you?" he then asked the alien.

"I am here to deliver a message from our highest governing body." Turning to Jack, he continued, "Colonel O'Neill, the Tollan Curia requests the presence of you and your team for Triad."

Jack frowned at the alien device that he was handed. "I feel like I'm being served."

* * *

Daniel's wildest dreams of what he thought the Tollan would have to say didn't even come close to living up to reality. Sha're had been left to wait with Janet until SG-1 was finished talking with Narim. As Daniel made his way down to the infirmary, he hoped that his wife wouldn't be too angry with him.

Sha're instantly rose from her seat beside her friend when she saw her husband come into the room. "Dan'iel? Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure yet. The Tollan want SG-1 to come to their homeworld."

She frowned. "You are needed with them?"

"I am. You know that I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important." She slowly nodded, eyes downcast. "We'll return to Abydos, together, as soon as I get back. I promise."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a couple days."

"Daniel," a voice behind him called, and they both turned to see Jack.

"You're leaving now?" Sha're asked, her voice small.

"The faster we go, the faster we can come back…I love you, Sha're. Everything's going to be all right." After a quick kiss, he got up and followed Jack down the hall.

"You didn't tell her?" the Colonel asked.

"If we can't free Skaara, then there's no reason for her to get her hopes up."

Jack shrugged. "She may not be as fragile as you think, Daniel."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not find out you're wrong by reaching her breaking point."

* * *

TBC...


	8. Chapter 7

It was three days before SG-1 returned. Sha're hated the time alone. On Abydos, even when Daniel was working in the caves or the pyramid, she could still follow him. Now, however, the whole galaxy was open to him and she was left behind. It unnerved her greatly – how could she compete with such wonders? Obviously he was already demonstrating that their life could not be put above his work. Even if they were to go back to Abydos, how long would he stay? How long would it be before something – or maybe even someone – took him away from her simple planet?

"Sha're?" she heard a voice ask and looked up from the conference room table to see Cassie climbing the stairs. "You look sad."

"I miss Dan'iel," she told her. "And I miss my home."

Cassie sat down across from her. "Do you think it'll be the same?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well, you've been gone a long time, right?"

"Yes…I don't know if my world will be the same. But I want to see it very badly."

"Will you bring me pictures when you come back? I've never been to Abydos before. My parents took me through the ring – sorry, Stargate – a couple times, but that was all."

"I…I am uncertain when, or if, I will return. But I will do my best to make sure Dan'iel sends you something."

Cassie smiled. "Good. Someday I'm going to travel through the gate, too, and explore the whole galaxy. So if you don't come back, then I'll come and visit, okay?"

Sha're smiled. "I would like that very much."

* * *

She was just about to leave for the mess hall to get some dinner when the gate began to light up. "Unscheduled off-world activation!" Hammond came out of his office, headed down to the control room, and Sha're followed.

"Any identification?" he asked the lieutenant at the computer.

"It's SG-1, Sir."

"Good. Open the iris." The metal covering retracted, and a signal was sent that it was okay to come though. Sam and Daniel appeared first. "Where are Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?" Hammond asked them via the microphone.

"They're coming," Daniel told him. "Can someone call for Sha're?"

Hammond noticed her in the back corner of the room. "She's here already, son."

Daniel's smile went from ear to ear. "Good," he replied before toggling his radio. "Jack, come on through."

Sha're at first didn't understand what was going on. Why hadn't the team came through the gate together? That wasn't normal. She watched as Jack, then Teal'c appeared through the event horizon, and then her heart stopped as a fifth person joined SG-1 in the Gateroom.

"Skaara!" she exclaimed, instantly turning and hurrying down the stairs to the Gateroom. Her little brother was laughing, already wrapping his arms around her as soon as she got in the door. "Are you free?" she asked him, pulling back slightly. "Is it really you?"

"It is," he assured her. "The demon is gone, thanks to Dan'iel and O'Neill. Oh, Sha're, I could hardly believe it when Dan'iel told me you were safe as well!"

Sha're turned to her husband, though her fingers remained threaded through her brother's. "Did you know?" she asked him. "Did you know before you left?"

"We weren't sure. Skaara had to participate in a Triad and win the right to reclaim his life. I didn't want to disappoint you if it didn't work out, and well…I wanted to surprise you if it did." Standing on her toes, she kissed her husband, but turned to hit her brother in the shoulder when he laughed.

"Hey!" Skaara protested. "I am enjoying seeing you happy!" Sha're just shook her head.

"You realize, of course," Jack pointed out to the siblings, "That you're going to have to do this all over again with your father."

Daniel smiled. "The look on his face when he sees the two of you is going to be priceless."

* * *

Janet wanted to check Skaara out, just to make sure there were no ill effects from the Tokra's removal of Klorel. By the following morning, however, Daniel, Sha're, and Skaara were cleared to travel to Abydos for what was more than likely going to be the biggest event on the planet since they won their freedom from Ra.

Skaara let out a whoop of joy when they stepped through the Stargate and he saw the familiar surroundings of the inside of the pyramid. Sha're just laughed at her brother's glee. "You haven't changed at all," she told him.

"I want to find Father right now," he replied. "Come on, let's go!"

The sunrise walk through the dunes to Nagada seemed endless. Cloaked in hooded robes, the three were able to get through the city without anyone recognizing them. Sha're and Skaara waited in the shadows behind their father's tent while Daniel went inside.

"Why are you here, my good son?" Kasuf asked him. "Where is my daughter? You travel alone?" A horrible thought dawned on him. Daniel and Sha're were supposed to return with Skaara. If Daniel was alone…"Do you have news of my son? Does he live?"

Daniel smiled. "He lives," he replied as he stepped aside to reveal that two others were joining them inside the tent.

Kasuf's eyes widened as he saw his children. "Skaara?" he whispered, reaching for his son.

"It's me, Father." Within moments the three of them were a knot of hugs and tears. Daniel just watched them from his place at the side. It hadn't been easy, but he'd finally kept his promise.

* * *

TBC...


	9. Chapter 8

That night, there was a great feast in Nagada, with music and dancing and laughter. If Sha're and Skaara could be returned to them, then surely there wasn't an evil that couldn't be defeated.

"Is Sha're all right?" Kasuf asked Daniel as they took a walk together though the city. "She…has not seemed herself."

He looked down – so it wasn't just his imagination. "Some days I wonder what 'seeming herself' means anymore. But, yes, good father, I have noticed that she's been different lately. More emotional, mostly, and clingy. I assumed it was homesickness and then Skaara, but…I don't know."

Kasuf smiled slightly. "Perhaps there will be another in the family in a season?"

Daniel froze in his tracks, feeling a blush rise to the tips of his ears. "Um…I don't think so, good father." He decided not to elaborate any farther than that.

The older man kept walking. "She was a surprise as well."

* * *

Daniel couldn't get the notion out of his head the rest of the night. He and Sha're hadn't been together since her return, so he knew that wasn't what was going on with his wife – but what about the future? He was having trouble picturing their lives on this world. For right now, their trip was still temporary, or at least it was for him. He hadn't officially given his resignation at the SGC, sold his apartment, or said good-bye to his friends. For Sha're, however, he knew that this was supposed to be a permanent return. How could he ask her to leave her family once more, to live on a world where she was apparently so unhappy? She had been through so much already; he had to do what was best for her. He could still keep himself busy for years studying the caves, and could get new information from Earth if he wanted other challenges. He could be happy here, as long as Sha're was happy. Right?

His wife disappeared off with a few of the other women at one point, and so Daniel headed back to their tent alone. After pulling out his journal, he began making a record of the day and his thoughts – in Russian, so that Sha're could never read it. He didn't hear footsteps approaching, or the quiet giggles and whispers outside. His eyes only finally lifted from the book in his hands when he realized that someone had come in through the curtain. And then he was stunned speechless.

Sha're smiled shyly, her face obscured somewhat by a red veil. She was wearing the same dress she had the night that they'd met, the night that her father gave her to him as a gift, believing he was a messenger of Ra.

"Sha're, what is this?" Daniel asked when he was finally able to use his tongue again. She looked even more beautiful to him now than she had before.

"A gift," she said as she pulled back the veil. Her hands didn't shake nearly as badly as the first time, but she was still nervous. In the months since her return, he'd never asked for this, never wanted more than to simply be able to hold her in his arms as they fell asleep. Would he still find her desirable? He had said many times that he still loved her, but this would be the test.

Daniel got up, knowing what was coming next and stopping her before it got that far. Sha're's heart sank. "You do not want me," she deduced, turning away from him.

"I do, more than anything," he corrected her. "But it isn't about me. I've been patient, and I can continue to do so. Are you really ready for this?"

She leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you, Dan'iel. This is what I want."

"You're sure?" he felt obligated to ask again, but didn't receive a response as her lips met his.

* * *

When Daniel awoke in the morning, Sha're was already up and had fixed breakfast. "Good morning, my husband," she told him as she put down their bowls on a little table. He smiled.

"Morning. Come here, you." She giggled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back into bed.

"Dan'iel, we must prepare for the day."

"Later," he promised before kissing her. Sha're indulged him for a moment, but eventually started to pull away.

"Father said he wanted to speak with you this morning."

"Right this second?"

"No, but we should eat first and dress."

"Well, I wouldn't mind skipping breakfast."

Sha're smiled. "You forget how busy your day will be, my husband."

Daniel groaned slightly. "All right…How about we watch the sunset tonight from the dunes?"

"I will look forward to that."

He smiled, murmuring, "Good," before leaning forward to kiss her once more. Before Sha're could chastise him again, they could hear her brother's voice from outside.

"Sha're, Father is looking for Dan'iel…Should I tell him you are still 'sleeping'?"

She rolled her eyes at Skaara's antics. "Not unless you wish to walk with a limp," she responded, making her husband laugh.

"Gotta love your family," he whispered.

* * *

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

A couple nights later, Daniel went down to the caves to continue studying the writings. Sha're came along and ended up falling asleep beside him as he worked. He stopped to watch her for a little while, her face so peaceful. He still marveled over the fact that she was right there at his side.

After about an hour, Sha're awakened to the dim light of the torch they'd brought. Her husband was deep in thought, a pen and notebook in hand. "You let me fall asleep," she accused with a smile.

"It didn't seem right to wake you. Are you all right, did you have a nightmare?"

Sha're shook her head. "No, only good dreams. Our future."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm. We were here, in the caves. We had a child, and you were teaching it of the writings."

Daniel leaned over and kissed her. "Sounds wonderful."

"Does it?" Sha're couldn't help but ask. "I know we spoke of starting a family before, but…is it still what you want?"

"I do. I can picture a little girl who looks just like you – "

"Or a little boy that looks just like you," she countered.

"I just don't know if this is the time…So many things have changed; we have so much to work out on our own." Sha're nodded slowly. At least he wasn't saying 'no' altogether.

"I understand," she whispered.

"You are already a mother, Sha're," he quietly pointed out. "Do you ever think of your son?"

She took a shuddery breath; it was tempting to lie, but she knew that she couldn't do it convincingly. "Yes…every day. I pray that he is safe."

"Do you know where Amonet sent him?"

"She wouldn't let me know. Perhaps just to torture me with worry – she didn't love him."

"But you did," Daniel deduced.

Sha're flinched; she'd never intended to admit that to him. "I didn't want to. But because of Shifu, I was myself again. I saw my father again…I couldn't help but love him." Nothing could have prepared her for the words Daniel uttered next.

"Do you want to find him?"

Sha're turned. "I couldn't ask that of you."

He smiled slightly. "I was the first person to hold him. Watched him breathe for the first time. I thought he would be safe here, with Kasuf, but I was wrong. If you want me to find him, I will. What he knows could mean the end of the Goa'uld, once and for all."

It didn't take more than a couple seconds for her to realize what the other benefits of searching for her son could be. "He would give you another quest," Sha're realized. "You could return to your world, to your travels through the chaapa'ai."

Daniel frowned. "I don't want you to spend the rest of your life thinking about what might have been," he defensively retorted.

"No, what you don't want is to stay here, to stay with me!" she shot back, getting up. "We have not been back but for a handful of days and you already wish to leave!"

"Okay, I'll admit that leaving Earth is much harder this time than before," Daniel conceded, getting to his feet as well. "But I've spent two and a half years apart from you, Sha're. Trust me – I'm not trying to get away. I know that something has been bothering you, though, ever since you were freed. Is this it? You've been wondering, worrying about your son?"

She looked away. "It's not your concern."

"It is my concern! YOU are my concern. Why wouldn't you just tell me?" She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. "I am intimately aware with what it's like to lose someone to the galaxy, Sha're. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, least of all you. It feels like there's a hole inside of you and no matter what you do, it's not going to be filled until you have some kind of resolution."

"I-I didn't want to anger you…I just thought that it would be better here, with Father and my friends. But even with Skaara, too…."

Daniel pulled her into his arms. "Do you want me to try to find him?" She nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice. "Do you want to stay here with your family?"

She looked up, surprised. "I can't let you go back by yourself."

"And I can't make you come with me if you would be better off here."

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet. Neither said anything during the walk back to Nagada or as they readied for bed. There was no easy answer to the standoff. In the morning, when Sha're awoke, she found that she was alone in the bed. A bowl with breakfast was waiting for her, but the tent was empty. "Dan'iel?" she called, but didn't get an answer.

Pulling on a shawl over her nightdress, she stepped outside, looking around in concern. Many people were up and about in the village; how long had he let her sleep? "Dan'iel?" she called again.

"Sha're, what's wrong?" Skaara asked as his sister rounded the corner of a tent and nearly bumped into him.

"Have you seen Dan'iel?"

Skaara shrugged. "Not since early morning. He went to speak with Father."

Her heart sunk. He wouldn't have left without her, would he? Without even saying goodbye? He'd been skilled at avoiding arguments when they were first married, but this…this would be too much.

Not stopping to explain to her brother, she continued through the village toward her father's tent, calling her husband's name. After the third time, he stepped out into the sunshine and was surprised to almost immediately find Sha're in his arms. "What's the matter?" he asked her. "Are you all right?"

"I thought you were gone," she explained, her face half buried in his shoulder. "I thought that you had left me."

Daniel held her tighter. "I'd never do that to you. Never."

"I'll go with you," she told him. "I'll go with you back to Earth. I don't want to be alone."

"Earth?" a voice asked. Daniel winced as he turned slightly to see that Kasuf was standing right behind him. "Who is going to Earth? For what purpose?"

"We should go inside, good father," Daniel told him. "We need to talk."

* * *

TBC...


	11. Chapter 10

Sha're knew that the conversation with Kasuf had ended with her father being a cross between angry that they were leaving and honored that Daniel would do something like this for her. It wasn't easy on anyone.

"Why must you go?" Skaara asked his sister in their language as they went together to collect water before the midday meal. She and Daniel were planning to leave that night, once the setting sun would make the trek across the dunes cooler.

"Because some part of me will always be with my son. I have to know if he is all right, and bring him home if he is."

"Are you not afraid that you shame Dan'iel with this search?"

Sha're smiled. "No. He told Father that he would claim Shifu as his own if we were to find him. He is a good and honest man."

Skaara returned his sister's grin. "You are lucky, Sha're. I dream of finding what you have."

"You will, one day. You are still young."

"As old as you were when Father gave you to Dan'iel." He could see the surprise on her face, an expression that questioned how so much time could have passed already. Despite his boyish personality, her brother was no longer a child."The demons have stolen much from both of us."

"They have," Sha're sadly agreed, before her smile turned somewhat mischievous. "And I would love to see the rage in Amonet's eyes if she could see me now."

Skaara laughed. "Yes, Klorel would be absolutely furious as well." The siblings shared a smile; no one else would truly understand what they had gone through. "I'll miss you," he quietly told her.

Sha're stopped and hugged him. "Don't worry; I will return."

* * *

The Gateroom was full of activity when Daniel and Sha're arrived; apparently SG-6 was on their way out on a mission. Hammond wanted to have a meeting to get Daniel up to speed. Sha're headed down to the infirmary to say hello to Janet.

"We got word yesterday from Bra'tac," the general explained once SG-1 was seated in the conference room. "Apophis decimated Chulak."

"What?!" Daniel cried.

"Apparently he systematically searched the planet first before killing everyone living on it."

Daniel sighed. "He won't stop until he has Shifu. We can't let that happen."

"I don't intend to," Hammond replied. "But right now, we don't know any more than he does."

"We need to start looking as soon as possible."

"We're ready to go this afternoon if you are," Jack spoke up. Daniel nodded.

* * *

After a couple weeks, however, the search for Shifu was still proving absolutely fruitless. Sha're knew that it had taken Daniel over two years to find her – and it had been just plain luck that he and SG-1 had managed to save her from Amonet during that chance meeting. Would it be years before her son was found as well?

"Perhaps he is better wherever he is," she told her husband as they prepared dinner one night. "If he is so well hidden from you, then he must be safe from anyone else who could wish to find him."

Daniel sighed. "Not necessarily."

Sha're frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Some of the people looking for him are far more powerful than we are…Sha're, I didn't want to scare you – I hoped it would never matter – but…Apophis is alive."

The plate she had been holding shattered on the floor. "What?"

"He was revived by another Goa'uld, Sokar, who wished to torture him. But that plan backfired, and when Sokar was killed, Apophis took control of his territory."

"H-how long have you known?"

"Since…since before we left for Abydos." He just barely managed to duck before a glass came flying at his head; she had an impressive arm.

"How could you not tell me?!" she demanded.

"Because I thought you had enough to deal with! Why would I want to make you even more terrified, looking over your shoulder at every instant? And after you so desperately wanted to go back to Abydos, I surely wasn't going to tell you then."

"You didn't think I had a right to know? I see him almost every night! I can feel his hands, hear his voice! I had no control over my own body while he…" She couldn't continue, tears coming forth faster than the words.

Daniel reached to pull her into his arms, ignoring her as she initially struggled and holding her closer as she at least gave in and melted against him. "That's why I didn't want to tell you," he quietly said. "I'm sorry if I was wrong, Sha're. I thought that I was protecting you."

"The demon will take Shifu if Apophis finds him," she whispered.

"I know. That's why we have to find him first."

"I would tell you where he was if I knew."

Daniel froze as a thought dawned on him. "Maybe you do know," he mused. "Maybe you just don't remember it."

* * *

TBC...


	12. Chapter 11

One of the many miracles of technology that the Tokra possessed was a device that could tap into memories. SG-1 had used it earlier in order for Sam to retrieve the memories of the Goa'uld she had briefly been host to. Obviously Amonet had given some kind of order on what to do with her son – perhaps Sha're really did still have the memory, just couldn't access it.

"This will hurt slightly," a Tok'ra known as Alden told Sha're as he placed a small disc just below her temple, "But only for a moment." He continued preparing the technology, then looked back to her. "Are you ready?" Sha're took a deep breath before nodding. "Think about Shifu; think about seeing him."

She was first hit with a flashback of being in the caves on Abydos, giving birth to her son. Sha're hadn't seen him then; Amonet had taken over before she had the chance. But from the background of her own mind, she'd seen Daniel hold the baby, heard Amonet threaten his life.

"What are you seeing, Sha're?" Daniel asked, bringing her back to the present.

"I am at the wrong time. It is when you took him, on Abydos."

"You need to focus on P8X-873."

She tried to redirect her attention, and suddenly gasped as a snippet of memory came to her. "It was my fault!"

"What?" Alden asked.

"Amonet thought that the boy had been stolen by Heru'ur – but she got the idea from me to look on Abydos."

"That doesn't matter," Daniel told her. "It wasn't on purpose, and you can make it right if you remember where she sent him."

The memories were so real, so intense. She'd never wanted to re-experience what it was like to watch her life with no control over the outcome. The sight of a Jaffa beating her father for information made her want to throw up.

And then she saw him. Her little boy was screaming his lungs out in the arms of one of the guards. She watched in horror while the child was passed off – Amonet purposefully never touched him in order to deny Sha're the shared experience. The sound of Amonet's voice, talking to the priestess beside her, seemed far away and garbled, but one word clearly registered.

"Kehb," Sha're said aloud in the present. "She sent him to Kehb."

* * *

It shouldn't have surprised Daniel that things still didn't get much easier. They knew the name of the planet, but unfortunately it didn't actually seem to exist. Only once he compared Earth mythologies with the Jaffa stories that Bra'tac knew did they narrow down a possible location – and gate address – for the mythical planet.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Daniel promised Sha're as he and the team suited up to go.

"Please be safe," she told him. He smiled.

"We will. Try not to worry too much, okay? Hopefully, we're going to get there first and everything will be fine."

Sha're watched with General Hammond from the control room as the team assembled, the Stargate was dialed, and SG-1 and Bra'tac headed for Kehb. "Do you need anything?" the older man kindly asked her once the gate had shut back down. Sha're smiled sadly.

"Yes. To turn back time."

* * *

The mission turned out to be wrought with danger. Apophis had actually beaten them to the planet, or at least some of his Jaffa had. The priestess charged with protecting the baby had been killed en route to the sacred temple – as had the Jaffa, mysteriously – and there was no sign of the child. Daniel came to believe that Shifu was being protected in the temple and strove to earn the trust of its young monk, learning to control extraordinary powers. However, time was running out – more of Apophis' forces were on the way.

"I think she wants me to learn these gifts so that I can protect Shifu," he tried to explain. "She won't let me take him until then."

"Who's 'she'?" Sam asked.

"Oma. Oma Desala. Mother Nature. I have to prove to her that I can take care of him, that he'll be safe."

"We're about to have a couple thousand of Apophis' best on our doorstep," Jack pointed out.

Daniel sighed. "I'm going as fast as I can."

The others went to get a handle on just how screwed they were, leaving Daniel behind. As he started to return to his training, he noticed a bright light in the room, descending to stop before him. A face appeared in the brilliant white ball of energy, before it disappeared straight through the wall. Stepping forward, Daniel put his hand out and it went directly through – the wall was a trick. Stepping forward, he moved into a hidden chamber and came face to face with a small boy. The glowing energy being – Oma Desala – stood behind him.

"Shifu?" Daniel whispered, and the child nodded. It made sense – why would Apophis wait for his Harcesis child to age when he could use nanites to do the job?

He held his hand out to the little boy, who stepped forward and took it. Daniel smiled at Oma. "Thank you," he told her. "He'll be safe." He then looked down at Shifu, mesmerized by the little boy's eyes – Sha're's eyes. "Your mother is going to be so happy to see you.

He turned away, starting to walk back toward the wall through which he'd come, but he was unexpectedly struck by a wave of clarity. There was danger nearby, and he was suddenly aware that he could do nothing to protect Shifu from it. "I didn't do any of it did I?" he asked Oma, referring to the gifts he'd 'learned' earlier. "It was you…I was wrong; I don't have any powers at all. But you do – you were showing them to me. You were trying to tell me he's better off here with you, and I wasn't listening.

"I told his mother that we could protect him, but that's not true, is it?" Oma only smiled. Shifu looked up at his stepfather expectantly, as though he knew what was about to happen. Wisdom shined in his eyes. "Go on," he told the little boy. "I understand now."

* * *

Daniel sighed as he and the rest of SG-1 stepped through the gate into the familiar surroundings of the SGC. He knew that he'd made the right choice on Kehb, but that wasn't going to make telling Sha're any easier. He could only hope that she'd understand the reality of the situation as well as he did.

"Dr. Jackson, report to the infirmary," Hammond's voice boomed through the speakers.

Jack frowned, looking up at the window to the control room. "Don't we all have a date with the Doc?" he asked the General.

"This isn't about your team, Colonel," Hammond replied. "It's Sha're."

* * *

TBC...


	13. Chapter 12

Daniel didn't even remember the trip to the infirmary. He was totally on autopilot as he ran through the halls, pausing in the doorway only long enough to identify which bed his wife was on.

"What happened?" he asked Janet as he came over and took Sha're's hand.

"That's what we're trying to determine. She was found unconscious in one of the hallways about thirty minutes ago."

"And she hasn't woken up yet?"

The doctor shook her head. "We've got her on an IV and we're running some tests. I'll let you know what I find."

* * *

Sha're opened her eyes to nothing but bright whiteness around her. The air was completely still, completely quiet, and she was all alone. Or so she at first thought.

"Don't be afraid," a small voice told her, and she turned to see a small boy dressed in red and brown robes. He smiled at her slightly. "Hello, Mother."

Sha're's eyes widened. "Shifu?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is I."

She knelt before the little boy, hardly knowing where to begin. "How have you grown so much?"

"It was the will of my father."

Sha're decided not to think about that too much. "Where are you? I will come to you."

Shifu shook his head. "No, you cannot. That is why I have come to you – so that you can see for yourself that I am well and safe."

Sha're frowned. "I don't understand."

He nodded solemnly. "I know. But you must trust. Trust that Dan'iel made the right decision."

* * *

Daniel didn't have much faith in higher powers – not after what he'd seen in the past few years – but he was praying to them anyway, on the off-chance that it might work. Sha're had to be all right; he couldn't lose her now that the only part left was the 'happily ever after.'

"I'm going to take you back home," he whispered to her, brushing her curly hair back from her face. "Where you belong…where WE belong. You know you've got me around your little finger, sweetheart, just… Open your eyes and we'll go back to Abydos as soon as Janet clears you."

"Anything?" Jack asked as he came up behind his friend. It had been almost an hour since they returned to Earth.

"No."

"I'll stay with her for a few; the doc wants to check you out."

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not leaving her, Jack."

"It's just a couple feet to that bed, pal. I'll be right here holding her hand the whole time; she won't be alone."

* * *

Shifu smiled at his mother. "I have to go now," he told her, starting to turn away.

"Wait," Sha're called to him, reaching for his arm. What could she say that would ever be enough in the apparently miniscule amount of time that they had left? "I-I never held you," finally made it past her lips and the little boy smiled before wrapping his arms around his mother. "I love you, Shifu," she told him as she hugged him close.

"I love you, too, Mother. Don't worry – your strength will be rewarded. And I will never be far away when you think of me."

* * *

He really didn't want to, but Daniel finally had to give in. Post-mission physicals weren't really optional; he had a feeling that if Jack hadn't been successful, the next person down harping on him would have been Hammond. Once Janet was finished, he instantly returned to Sha're's side.

"Doc?" Jack asked her from his place by the door. "What's going on?"

Janet shook her head. "I wish I knew, Colonel. There's no physical reason for her to still be unconscious – no head trauma, nothing immediately suspicious in her bloodwork. We're still running tests; hopefully we'll get something more soon."

Daniel's heart skipped a beat when he realized that he had felt his wife's fingers move within his own. "Sha're?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked around for a moment, confused. "Where is Shifu?" she asked. Daniel looked away.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. He's not here."

Sha're thought for a moment, remembering her dream. "He said to trust you. That he was safe. Did you find him, Dan'iel?"

"I did, but I knew we couldn't protect him. He deserved more than we could give…What do you mean he said to trust me? Where did you see him?"

"In my dream. He came to me…I held him in my arms and never wanted to let go. But I had to."

Daniel wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry, my love."

Sha're tried to put on a brave smile. "He looked happy. He said that he was well."

He nodded. "I believe he will be."

* * *

After a couple hours, Janet came back with the rest of the results from Sha're's tests. "Well, do you want the good news first or the bad news?" she asked the couple.

Daniel looked up, worried. "Bad news," he told her, threading his fingers through his wife's.

"This could happen again, Sha're, if you don't take care of yourself, get enough rest, and minimize stress. You were dehydrated and your blood sugar was a bit low."

That didn't sound nearly as bad as what Daniel had feared. "That's it?"

Janet smiled. "Yep."

"Then what's the good news?"

"You two are going to be parents in about seven or eight months."

Daniel's eyes widened. "What?"

"I take it this is a surprise?"

"Very much so," Sha're told her when it became obvious that Daniel wasn't capable of getting another word out. The doctor smiled.

"I'll give you some time, then. I want to do a few more tests later, just to make sure you and the baby are doing well." She headed off to check on other patients.

"Dan'iel?" Sha're asked. "Say something, my husband."

"Your father's going to be overjoyed."

Sha're laughed. "Yes, he will…But what about you?"

He frowned. "Me?"

"You said we had much to work out before we should consider children."

"Yeah, well…best laid plans, huh?" She giggled as his free hand found its way over to lie on her stomach. "I love you."

Sha're smiled. "I love you, as well, my Dan'iel…Now, my nightmare is truly over."

* * *

TBC...

Only one chapter left!


	14. Epilogue

**A Few Years Later...**

* * *

"Chevron six encoded!"

Jack checked over his gear once last time as the gate finished dialing. Not that he really needed to. He knew exactly where they were going and was pretty sure they'd have very little use for their weapons. But it was just habit after all these years.

"Chevron seven locked!"

The Stargate suddenly came alive, the wormhole 'splashing' outwards before stabilizing to look like a pool of water. A sight he'd seen hundreds of times, but it still got him excited.

"Good luck, SG-1," Hammond called from the control room, and Jack gave him a nod.

"Let's move out," he told his team before heading up the stairs and towards the gate. Sam, Teal'c, and Jonas followed.

On the other side of the wormhole, they found themselves standing in the Abydos Gateroom, and they weren't alone. However, the welcome party wasn't exactly what Jack had been expecting. "It is good to see you again, O'Neill," Skaara told him from his place beside the DHD.

"Likewise," Jack replied. He noticed a small figure beside Skaara, clinging to his robes. "Hey, there," he told the little girl as he knelt at her level. "You remember me? It's been a little while."

With a small grin, four-year-old Catherine Jackson nodded, brown curls bobbing. "Jack," she whispered.

"That's right. Can I get a hug?" After only a moment's hesitation, she went to him. Jack pretended to struggle as he picked her up. "Oh, God, you've gotten so big!" She giggled.

"Dan'iel and Sha're wanted to be here to greet you," Skaara told the group. "But they are…a bit preoccupied at present."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, with one eyebrow raised. "Where're your mom and dad, princess?" he inquired of the child in his arms.

Catherine smiled. "I got a little brother."

Jack looked to Skaara, surprised. "Is she serious?"

The younger man just laughed. "Come."

* * *

Back in Nagada, Skaara led the way to Daniel and Sha're's tent. Motioning for their visitors to wait, he ducked through the opening, with his niece in tow. "Dan'iel," he quietly called to his good brother. "They are here."

Daniel carefully got up from his place beside his sleeping wife, gently taking their six-hour-old son from her arms. "Easy, it's just me," he soothed when her grip started to tighten. "Catie, you stay here with your Mama," he told his daughter. The four-year-old nodded, crossed her legs, and plopped down to sit on the sand, keeping watch.

Daniel blinked at the brightness of the sun as he stepped outside, shifting the bundle in his arms. "Well, I see you've been busy," Jack commented. "When was the last time you came to Earth?"

He frowned, thinking about it. "Um, six months ago, was it?"

"And you didn't say anything?"

"We didn't know! We were going to surprise you with the news this visit, but…apparently Jonathan here had his own surprise planned."

Jack was left tongue-tied. "Jonathan?" he finally asked.

"Sha're's idea," Daniel explained. "I got to name Catherine – who I think has already decided that J.J. is a good nickname for her brother."

Sam laughed. "He's beautiful, Daniel."

"He is indeed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added.

Jack nodded. "Good thing he and his sister take after their mother."

* * *

Late that night, after the evening meal had been cleaned up and everyone had retired to their tents, Sha're realized that she hadn't seen her husband or daughter in a little while. After looking around the city a little bit, she bundled up her newborn son and headed for the most likely place to find them. A smile crossed her face as she entered the caves and saw Daniel talking to Catherine about the writings on the walls.

Her husband had gotten his wish – a little girl that looked just like her mother – but Sha're was also happy that Catherine seemed to have inherited her father's curiosity and studiousness. The two of them were so similar and enjoyed spending time together talking about the history in the caves or the galaxy beyond their planet. Someday, there would be a discussion as to whether Catherine – and now her little brother – would be better off going to school on Earth, where the opportunities were far more numerous than on Abydos, but that day hadn't come yet.

"How did I know you would be here?" Sha're asked her husband, making her presence known.

He grinned. "Well, somebody – who shall remain nameless – " he pointed to the little girl in his lap, "Decided that she wasn't quite ready for bed yet, and I didn't want to disturb you. You should be resting; it's been quite a day."

Sha're smiled. "I am fine. The bed is cold without you." Daniel laughed at that, knowing that she was teasing him; it was very near impossible to ever be cold on that planet.

Catherine adorably waved her mother over. "Come listen to story, Mama."

"One of your father's famous tales?" Sha're asked as she settled herself on a rock beside them, cradling her son. The child nodded.

"We've finally made it to more recent events," Daniel told his wife. "And I was just getting to the good part. As I was saying, there was a brave and very, very beautiful princess who lived on this world. One day, some strangers came through the magic ring."

"The chaapa'ai?" Catherine asked.

"Uh-huh. The princess' father, the king, thought there was something special about one of the strangers, and wanted to give him a gift." He looked up at his wife. "Something priceless, so important that the man could never repay him."

"What was it?" the little girl inquired, and Daniel was happy to note that she was starting to sound sleepy.

"The king gave him the princess. And the stranger loved her more than anything in the universe. He promised the king that he would follow her to the ends of the universe and always take care of her."

"Did…did the princess…love the man?" Catherine asked, her eyes closed.

"Very much," Sha're answered for her husband. "He gave her freedom, knowledge, kindness."

"The princess took a very big risk by showing the man the writings in these caves," Daniel continued. "So he took a risk and gave her his heart."

"What…what happened then, Daddy?" Catherine whispered.

"They lived happily ever after," he told her. "Go to sleep, sweetheart." The little girl couldn't help but comply.

Daniel and Sha're sat in silence for a while, just enjoying their sleeping children. "You know, that is not exactly how the story went, my Dan'iel," she whispered at one point.

He shrugged. "She doesn't need to know the complicated bits. All that matters is the ending."

* * *

FIN.

Thanks so much for all of the feedback that I've recieved. I'm working on a sequel to this fic, which I should be posting soon.


End file.
